Santa Genie Baby
by ComedySuze
Summary: When Alex decides to skip having festive drinks with the team one night at Luigis. Gene gets suspicious, suspecting she has a boyfriend. He decides to follow her on another night but gets a Festive surprise he wasn't expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Santa Genie Baby**

**Chapter 1**

"Bolls are you do anything tonight?" Hoping to keep what exactly he wanted to ask her, confidential, Gene whispered this out of earshot to his unconvinced female Detective Inspector colleague.

"Yes, I'm having a well deserved shower" Gene knew deep-down, as much as amazing and naughty as this essentially sounded, conjuring up a stunning and beautiful image of his DI, being unclothed whilst preserving herself in the steaming see-through shower. He knew this probably wasn't the best time to be getting carried away.

Although her explained reasons for not staying for on the house drinks with the team in Luigis, did start to become a tad suspicious. One bitterly cold day in late November, he'd caught her quickly bungling a folded green outfit into her desk drawer, when he'd managed to gotten round to asking her what she'd concealed away, she claimed it was a thick woolly scarf she bought for herself on one of the Fenchurch Street Market stalls. As he walked away and walked back towards his office, this definitely bugged Gene. Luckily It didn't take him too long before he was soon putting a brilliant proposed plan together, one on hopefully uncovering the real reason behind her questionable absence every evening. _"Bloody hell I'm not too much of a genius, but this had better bloody work because if it doesn't, I'll look like a right Muppet and have a slapped face like a clown"_ Nevertheless he was eagerly determined to investigate one way or another.

Around the late afternoon time – early evening time, Gene momentarily left the station 30 minutes early than normal. He was going to follow Alex, yes he knew this would be a too out of character thing for him to and might end up embarrassing Alex if she discovered he'd been following her. But it would be the only way possible. Shortly after 5:15pm, Alex finally left the station on her own carrying what appeared to be a heavy shopping bag in her left hand. She seemed delighted as she walked out from the station car park, she looked around back and forth at the nearby street before eventually getting into a blue Lacetti car.

"_Maybe she's got a Thatcherite wanker of a boyfriend, yeah that's it and he's taking her for a fancy meal somewhere." _A pang of uncontrollable jealously soon caught him off-guard, although in his mind he presumed it was just down him being simply concerned about someone he regarded as a close friend.

After his gut feeling continued to force into following where Alex was going, out of the blue he pulled the Quattro up in Kingsmith Avenue on the right hand side of the road. Alex and her rumoured beau had already pulled up on the left hand side of the road, just outside of the Fenchurch East Community Club. Gene watched on closely, as both car passengers got out of the Lacetti together. _"Show your bloody face, you fairy" _he whispered to himself.

The unseen car driver did in fact reveal themselves to Gene. It wasn't a bloke that Alex was with; it was a younger blonde hair woman, who was presumably in her mid twenties. They disappeared inside after a minute or so.

"I'd better go" Gene thought this would be best, but then again, the half price refreshments and the promise of fresh mince pies unambiguously written on the notice board outside the community club was already tempting him inside.

"One drink that's all." Gene pledged to himself as he jumped out from the Quattro and dashed across the road towards the Community Club Main entrance.

Xxxxxxxx

There was hardly nowhere to park yourself or to be seated as Gene soon realized, the bar area and the stage area was beginning to resemble like being at a Rolling Stones gig. The only difference was that the stage performance area was decorated with drooped silver and gold tinsel and blue-red Christmas lights had been tightened at the back of the stage.

"What's all this in aid of?" Gene asked one of the customers.

"Charity mate, thanks to the local Charities. Group of singers perform every night and from what I have heard they must raise in the region of over £1500 each night. Just wait till you see the lead singer, she's got a great voice, you're new aren't you I think it's guaranteed she'll definitely win you over." The guy behind the bar informed him.

"You must be joking, the only music that wins me over is Herb Alpert's." Gene laughed off his comment. He wasn't too much of a fan of any performed Christmas music.

"Herb who?" The barman didn't have a clue who Gene was talking about, this annoyed the DCI.

Around 20 minutes later, the first group came out primed onto the stage; they consisted of three naughty elves. They'd been arguing and their unsolved argument had taken an unwanted knock to their confidence, however this didn't seem to affect the lead singer who solider on regardless.

"This is the girl I mentioned, I heard her name's Alex" The barman announced and stopped what he was doing at that moment, just so he could watch her singing.

Gene couldn't believe it, where the bloody hell did this incredible singing voice come from. So many questions zoomed through his thoughts as he watched on whilst standing amongst the huge crowd. Yes the barman ultimately proved to be very right in the end, Gene did feel much won over by whatever song she sung to the cheery crowd.

"Should I go and speak to her?" He soon contemplated on maybe doing this.

"Yes you should. I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet one of her admirers." This barman was beginning to become highly annoying and too persuasive, a lot like Luigi tended to be when he attempted to play matchmaker for two people who he believed we're right for each other. Gene remembered because Luigi had done the same for him and Alex.

"No, no bloody chance." Gene decided not to.

"Go before I get you kicked out for not paying the entrance fee. Don't think I didn't notice Mister" The barman told him.

"Alright...Alright I'll go and see her." Gene finally agreed to do this; he didn't want to feel nagged anymore. He slipped unnoticed into the backstage area after Alex's group had finished singing. As he walked undetected throughout the corridor, he carefully dodged a few bad-tempered performers. As he approached the third dressing room on the right hand side of the corridor, he overheard Alex's name getting a mention.

"Alex you were amazing, I don't know why you haven't written and sent a demo to a few record producers here in London by now. They'd sign you up within days" One of her group members suggested, he couldn't see who was talking to her though.

"I don't know about that, I love my job at the moment, it means the world to me and I think my DCI would be sad to see me leave." Alex sighed, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Hey who are you, what are you doing backstage here?" A tall tanned man dressed in a glittering dress asked after tapping him on the shoulder. "Well are you going to answer my question then?" Gene was trying not to look directly at this person who appeared to be very camp and who must have had a voice louder than an opera singer.

Gene struggled, for the first time ever with what answer to respond with. All he could reply with. "I need to speak to Alex; I'm a friend of hers."

"Gene" Alex awkwardly bumped into him outside of her dressing room just as he was explaining himself properly to the drag act. She looked shy and ashamed, so much so that she went back into her dressing room, he followed her inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't quite believe it, the actual nerve of him. Gene Hunt had developed some sort of a temporary Sherlock Holmes personality and had annoyingly been investigating rather too much which eventually left her feeling cheesed off as soon as they'd bumped into each other. At first she hadn't become aware of the observable fact that he had shrewdly ensured that he was quietly hidden away amongst the thrilled audience members, while watching her entertaining and performing on the Fenchurch East Community Club stage as part of her Festive Harmony group. Alex knew her friend was right that she had a very exceptional harmonious voice whenever she stepped forward to the front and begun pleasantly singing the chorus line to each song.

"Come on admit it, you're going to start taking the piss, like you always enjoy doing. You're thinking of comparing my singing to an Austrian Yodeller." She suggested, while concentrating on wiping off some of her applied make up from both of her cheeks.

He was standing, conspicuously alongside her make-up mirror stand. His hands concealed away in his jacket's pockets, she just really needed to know, just why on earth he was smiling flirtatiously at her. Had he been the only person in the audience that wasn't a outrageous audience member and had actually been following the true meaning of the performed songs.

"Good grief Bolls, I never had you down as a lead singer and more importantly for having such a bloody sexy voice. Don't start getting your knickers into a right twist, I won't tell anybody back at the station, as if I did, Raymondo will prove to be a right pain in the arse by flirting with all of the pretty birds from the singing groups. Your secret is safe with me." Gene did genuinely mean what he discussed with her.

"I'm staggered, the Manc Lion actually believed I was that good. I should be getting home" Alex still felt slightly uneasy seeing as she was still in her elf dress.

"Bolls stop fretting woman will you for crying out loud. I'll drive you home and I'm not taking no as answer." Gene gladly offered to drive her home. Straight away she knew that nearly almost every conversation they shared between one another about looking out for someone they cared about, she knew he would prove the win every time, she had no choice and so agreed with him this time.

"I can't believe I'm driving an elf home tonight." Gene couldn't hide his glee as soon as they began to leave the community club together. Alex had overheard him and suddenly hatched a plan about getting her own back on him for coming here unannounced. She envisaged what it might entitle, she simply couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on his face especially when she would reveal it.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Santa Genie Baby **

**Chapter 2**

Gene had opted to wait outside in the Quattro, he'd been left somewhat annoyed when Alex changed her mind on rushing out quickly and said that she wanted to say goodnight to her friends inside the Community Club. She'd also mentioned that she would get changed back into her normal clothes. On the way out, he'd awkwardly encountered a few more Variety acts; a circus juggling Frenchman and his fez head-wearing monkey who was perched on his right shoulder. He knew this place was getting moderately stranger by the minute. A few moments later he'd been just about able to sidestep three young New Romantic street dancers. He looked satisfied to see youngsters practicing in and around the backstage area and most importantly keeping out of trouble. He hadn't been a person who strongly supported anything charity-wise despite this however, even if this was for a beneficial cause in the good name of Christmas, this still reasonably left a carefree smile across his face.

"Gene? I'm ready to leave now" Alex appeared quietly out of the blue, alongside the Quattro a minute or so later._ "Dear Christ, she's wearing the costume again, she wants me tonight yeah she wants to seduce me while she's wearing it" _He didn't know what to consciously think about, he knew that if he blurted out whatever he was thinking, it might cause a right squabble between them. He'd formerly had a tendency to give away too much information, well enough to inappropriately create plenty of blushing amongst some female policewomen.

Surely by now she must have cottoned on to the entertaining sight of him, his forehead sweating profusely and the fact that he was behaving nervously, very gingerly around her. "Yes..of course.." The longer he behaved this way, the more she would work out the reason behind his inexplicable behaviour.

She bowed her head down before going to climb into the front passenger seat of the Quattro, regardless of the cold weather conditions. Just as she began to settle comfortably within in her seat, she fleetingly smiled. Gene remembered that he hadn't been wearing his gloves nor one of his scarves.. "You're shivering and you're not wearing your scarf, this isn't like you to not forget." She highlighted this before he had the chance to retrieve his scarf from the glove department.

"You know sometimes Bolls you can be too much of a Miss Smarty Knickers" Gene spelled out what he was thinking at that point in time, just before the Quattro away from the edge of the pavement.

"Yes you can be too much of a nagger, too big for his boots and who's very much of a jealous individual. Don't think I haven't worked it out because unfortunately I pretty much know why you're really here" Alex had successfully worked out why he must have been there at the Community Center She knew, well it actually hadn't taken too much time for her to figure it out. The excuse she referenced about, hadn't been a very convincing one. Maybe her boss and close confidante did if truth be told, know her very well than she knew about herself.

"That's not a very festively comment to say. Alright then you're correct about one thing. When I first saw you up there on the stage singing I admit I did feel my Big Manc Heart beating more than it normally does." Gene decided to come clean because he knew if he didn't, she would unleash a trick from her sleeve by adding some of her Psychology talk into their prospering conversation.

"And...?" She smirked, knowing this would be enjoyable to see him finding it difficult to properly explain.

"Well, given that it's almost Christmas I just fancied a change of scenery." Gene replied. He pretended not to make this obvious.

"No, don't believe you one little bit because I know you didn't believe me today and instead of going to Luigis you chose to follow me, see where I would be going to."

"Why you must be a posh mouthy tart with too much common sense of brain knowledge ." Gene sighed, frustratingly. He suddenly swerved the Quattro around into an illuminated neighboring street and without delay made certain they were leaving at the other end of this specific street.

"You didn't need to take a shortcut Gene"

"Only choice right now. Rather not drive too much as I'm a bit pissed right now" The time had suitably come. Call it unpredictable, Call it crazy, Call it whatever you thought or like. Gene Hunt's greatest ever moment in life in which he hoped to confess his innermost feelings had finally reached it's end point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Alex's flat, finding himself provisionally alone for the time being first and foremost because Alex was now stuck in the kitchen, pouring them both two glasses of sparkling sherry. She clearly preferred to keep him waiting. To kill the time, he got up from the sofa and went over to the window area and started to view the extravagant decorations she'd single-handedly placed up in and around the expansive living room.

"Nice decorations you've got up. Much of a better effort than my uninspiring effort back in CID." Gene tried to act polite and well mannered, whilst trying to stay calm as he spent a considerable amount of time thinking about how he would get his genuine feelings off his chest and how she might respond.

"Thanks, actually I've had them for three years. Bought the dancing snowman on a market stall on Thorpe Street last month, quite a bargain it was too." She promptly answered immediately. Now she seemed to be blushing persistently, it was unforeseen to be talking about how wonderful her Christmas decorations were. She effectively blamed him for triggering off her flushed cheeks. Yes sometimes, despite even without knowing it, he had the ability to do this to her. _Damn you Gene Hunt _she laughed to herself. She overheard him shuffling about in the living room, she was hoping he hadn't accidentally knocked over her nicely decorated Christmas tree in the left hand corner of the room.

A short worry which was soon confirmed by her self-conscious house guest. "Bolls..uhm, I might have knocked over a few of the baubles from your tree. But it's alright I'll put them back up even though I'm not the world best Christmas tree decorator"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Gene were now both eagerly munching on a few mince pies and chatting about the holidays. She'd also helped him with rearranging the baubles on the tree. He'd made her laugh when he commented about the Father Christmas bauble which resembled a crabby expression he sometimes made himself. Shortly after, Gene seemed distinctly speechless, his notable logical thinking and positive body language now diminishing suddenly. _"Damn she's still wearing the bloody sexy outfit, she's playing a naughty game with me."_

"You sure about having me here with you?" He was overcome with sudden nervousness, no not good, not a good sign at all. He knew he was instantly letting the cat of the bag, he also began to believe that he was becoming to some extent; a rubbish liar and acting like a reluctant and nervous schoolboy.

"It was you who wanted to come up here and have a drink with me in the first place. Honestly Gene you're behaving oddly tonight. Is there something wrong? Something you want to tell me" Alex jumped at the chance to find out why he looked as a cat amongst a group of pigeons. Hopefully he might explain the real reason behind why he couldn't help staring at the front of her outfit.

"I..uh..well if truth be told, you in that outfit. Just looking at it, it's been giving me the right horn all evening " In fact he could only confess half of the truth, he didn't believe it would be necessary to describe about, how much her costume was driving him crazy with desire. How much it was providing his mind with mischievous images of him and Alex(dressed as an elf) relishing in a bit of suggestive roleplay.

"I never once expected that I'd be leaving you hot under the collar this evening Gene." Alex grinned.

"Bet this is making your night, much more enjoyable isn't it." He knew she was bound to be delighted after hearing him own up about this.

"It has, maybe the Christmas spirit has finally touched your heart at last. Forced you to confront your deepest of feelings head on" Alex wisely challenged him to reveal whether it had done the inevitable and succeeded in doing so.

"The Christmas spirit?"

" Yes Gene. A simple yes or no?"

He wondered whether perhaps the delectable sherry and the tasty mince pies had softened him a little or possibly whether she was right, the Christmas spirit had struck a chord and more to the point sincerely and openly warmed his heart. He wasn't an individual who was particularly longing to open his heart to anybody. However surprisingly enough after finding himself being challenged to by Alex, it soon became rather unexpected yet delightful. It soon felt great to take the weight off from both of his shoulders.

"As a matter of fact, this might surprise you to hear. Yes it bloody well has. Gene Genie getting affected by the good old Christmas spirit." Gene said.

While further feeling exceptionally satisfied to hear this, Alex brought out a mistletoe branch from behind the sofa and had an intimate request she wanted to suggest to him. "Maybe a bit of mistletoe might just add more to your renewed confidence, what do you think, me and you sharing a kiss."

"You want to kiss me?"

"Oh yes, I'm not letting this opportunity out of my grasp" She elucidated. She sashayed herself closely beside him, lifting the mistletoe above both of them.

"Alright then, you'd better be a good kisser."

"Gene Hunt, I'm offended by that comment!" She feigned considerable shock, she started to retreat away momentarily. Keeping up the pretense she was playing on him.

"Good grief, woman it was only a small comment" He huffed and folded his arms together. Wishing he hadn't bothered opening up now.

"I'm teasing you that's all..couldn't resist it." She finally conceded and owned up to him. "I still want that requested kiss from you." she drew nearer towards him and slowly closed her eyes, as she waited for him to respond. It wasn't too long before an affirmative response came out of the blue, in a magnificent way she hadn't anticipated nor dreamed about. Gene's soft, soothing lips gently began to caress hers, she responded warmly to his affectionate reply by thoroughly running her hand into his silky-smooth, golden hair. It gradually turned into something more than a regular festive kiss under the mistletoe and more of a blossoming sense of love and fondness between each other.

Gene pulled away first after a few minutes, smiling and admiring how gorgeous she looked even with smudged lipsticks around her lips. "Bedroom Bolls?"

"Absolutely." She jumped up first from the sofa and tugged onto his hand with her left hand, squeezing it as he coolly got up soon after. She willingly lead him towards her bedroom, excitement filling her thoughts. She was just glad that she'd decided to leave her elf costume on and began to wonder how exactly he might react when she undressed in front of him._ He'll make two naughty minded comments no doubt._

"Bolls I have to fully admit right now, you in that. It's giving me some extra special images of you entertaining me especially a naughty one with you strutting your stuff on the dance-floor for me, in this good dear brain of mine" Gene delightedly updated her on what he was thinking at the present moment.

"Goodness I hadn't realized you were having these very sexy thoughts Gene." Alex giggled as she turned around to face him, gazing up and into his adorable and exquisite eyes. She positioned her arms around his upper back and was first to pick where they left off from the living room, by embracing him passionately with her eager lips.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews for this fanfic. This is the last one of this fanfic, there maybe a few mistakes in this chapter here and there but I hope that whoever reads this will still enjoy what I've written.**

**Santa Genie Baby**

**Epilogue**

As the heavy snowfall sparkled and drifted unceasingly throughout the night sky above Fenchurch's luxurious and majestic buildings. This particular December night was about to unexpectedly experience the utmost and greatest snowfall ever recorded for the last 20 years or so.

Alex was now eagerly overlooking the unfolding scenery right before her eyes, from her brightly lit bedroom window

. A gorgeous and stunning spectacle without a doubt and unquestionably the most amazing sight she'd ever encountered in as many years. She tenderly brushed her hand across the sleeves of her silk robe while monitoring the weather conditions outside, blissfully oblivious that Gene was now awake and climbing out completely naked from the duvet cover, hopeful finding his boxers on the carpet.

He knew this ought to clearly get her flushed and certainly weak at the knees. God she looked beautiful standing by the window ledge. He couldn't resist admiring her, her perfect and elegant curves especially in that drop dead gorgeous robe which she'd chosen to don in front of him.

"Gene what on earth are you doing now?" Alex turned around coming face to face with him, she tried as much as possible not to burst into affectionate giggling especially at the admirable reflection of him in the bedroom window.

"Can't find my socks and my boxers anywhere." Gene quickly answered back and then continued rummaging around, still feeling confident on tracking down where last left them. Once he glanced over towards her, at times he questioned whether or not she could be responsible for wherever his misplaced clothes maybe possibly be or perhaps had the worst occurred and he was the only person to blame for forgetting where they were in the first place.

"Sorry about this Bolly. I'm always bloody rubbish at remembering where I sometimes leave my clothes at home." From time to time within each room of his standalone flat which included one bedroom, living room and a kitchen, midst all the recently taken vintage photographs of Fenchurch East and of the last few eventful Christmas parties over the years, laid a few folded unworn white and silk purple shirts amongst them.

Although she didn't deem it to important to be thinking about, Alex felt sorry for him and quickly thought to help him out with a good enough suggestion. She hoped he wouldn't complain straight away. "Gene I've got another night-robe if you'd like to try that on instead." Without delay she started to scout around for it. "Here you go" After a while she willingly handed over a blue silk robe to him.

"This looks perfect." Gene smiled and trailed his hand across it's smooth and silkiness.

"Thought you'd like it. It's one I haven't worn before. Go on, try it on." Alex happily encouraged him to do so. She believed Gene may actually look very eye catching, dreamily and dishy in this particular robe. Her collective thoughts were surprisingly disappearing. This was down to the resplendent Gene Hunt effect, one moment he pursued his lips, the next minute while lingering and thinking about something he'd be running his hand through gently back and forth, and those mesmerizing and delightful looking eyes of him, capable of charming and bewitching you.

Acknowledging that he had no further saying in the matter, Gene decided to try on the robe and as he tightened it he soon found himself getting accustomed to the silky-smooth sleeves pressing against his chest and arms. "Oh Bolls, No I do really love this. Okay with you if I keep it." At that moment it looked as though he was unleashing a top secret feminine side to him much to the enjoyment and amusement of Alex. She knew pretty much he wouldn't want the team to discover this new side to him just yet though.

"Now I want hug my arms around you and watch the snow" Gene revealed to her.

"Okay"

Gene walked over to where she was standing, suddenly he stopped himself in his tracks, opting to stand behind her and bear hug her from behind. Unable to restrain himself, Gene brushed aside her hair and started to kiss the side of her neck.

"I'm going to have you again Gene if you keep trying to do your utmost in tempting me back to the bed." Maybe she knew him rather too well but she started to become acquainted with the fact that he was obviously and hopelessly falling in love with her.

"Come on then Bolly, I know you can't resist the charisma and good old charms of the Manc Lion." Gene murmured in an alluring manner, knowing full too well his heart and strength of mind were telling him the full facts, he was practically smitten and how her singing earlier that night at the Community Club had won him over in more ways than possible.

"Don't take this as being impolite or anything but why did you wear that elf costume?"

"The girls thought it would be too original to being dressed up in Miss Sexy Santa Costumes. I wanted to wear them but everyone decided against it. Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"I just think it's a shame that's all, if they'd agreed with you and you wore that outfit instead of the elf one. God knows how I might have reacted especially if I'd seen you in it. Might have given me a bigger horn" Gene grinned at the thought of this. Alex smiled deeply in thought, knowing all too well what his excited reaction might have been like.

After he'd finally finished talking, the snowfall stopped outside and just as they both watched out of the bedroom window together, they soon realized the heavy snow had left an outstanding picture perfect setting on the ground below. Even Gene's parked Quattro outside the restaurant was sheathed in snow. She thought best not to inform him just yet.

"It's going to be a wonderful Christmas this year." Alex confidently aforementioned.

"Oh definitely. Do you think Luigi might be alright if I spent Christmas with you and him downstairs in the restaurant?" Gene asked her.

"Of course he will but do you know that he's going to be enthusiastically playing Italian music all day long." Alex replied.

"I think I can manage coping with listening some of his favourite songs" Gene smiled and lifted her joyful spirits furthermore by pinching her bum.

"Oh Gene right that's it, I'm going to get my revenge right now" Knowing she couldn't linger on any longer, Alex started giggling and quickly chased after him around the bedroom.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
